


Time

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 4.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: She would forgive J.R., Petra knew she would. It would just take time.In which Petra can't stop thinking.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get this out before last night's episode but it ended up not happening.

“Now what?” J.R. twirled the flip phone between her fingers asking the question that plagued Petra all day. It’s night now and they’re in her suite and Petra still didn’t have an answer for her.

As much as it annoyed her to need anyone, Petra had to admit she needed J.R. She was her only contact with those people. So far, Jane had proven she was more than willing to do whatever she asked. She'd jumped through all the hoops Petra had placed in front of her. It was mean, Petra had done it for no reason other than she could. With zero complaints, J.R. willingly went toe to toe with the D.A. and came out the winner. Even now she was putting herself in even more danger with the people attempting to frame Petra. Petra hadn't been expecting that. She hadn’t been expecting a lot of things.

"Now, we wait." It wouldn't be long. Crossing the room she sat down on the loveseat, it was almost nine and she wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. Her sleep lately had been fitful, so she'd taken up dozing on the couch. Although the walls were thick she didn't want to risk waking up Ellie and Anna with her pacing. Getting comfortable she settled in to wait, telling herself that as soon as they got a response she’d kick J.R. out. Coming up with a plan could wait for tomorrow.

Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes for a second, willing her brain to shut up. Taking great delight in torturing her, her brain had spent the whole day rewinding every single moment she’d spent with J.R. Trying to pinpoint exactly when she had fallen for her and how much of it had been a lie wasn't her ideal form of entertainment.

Petra constantly surprised herself with how naive and trusting she could be. It was ridiculous that after everything she’d been through with Milos, Lachlan, Roman, Rafael, and even Anezka she could still get duped.

It was one of the things that Magda had hated about her. No matter how hard her mother tried, Petra was always one smile and a kind gesture away from trusting someone. And yes, some of it was Magda’s fault for being such a heartless bitch. But she was grown now. She’d fought long and hard to win her independence from her mother. It was a war she was not willing to lose. Not when it involved her daughters.

Yet, no matter how hard Petra tried to safeguard her emotions someone always ended up slipping through. Even by Petra's standards, it happened too quickly. Jane Ramos strode right through all of Petra's defenses, hand in pocket, smiling all the way. Now she was there, and Petra had no idea what to do.

Tossing a cursory glance at J.R., Petra sat up grabbing a children's book from the neat pile on the coffee table. Abandoning the flip phone, Jane was now tapping away on her other phone. It took all of Petra's self-restraint to not go over there and peer over her shoulder.

Petra flipped through the book blindly, not taking in a single word she was reading. Sighing, she dropped the book back onto the table. It was simply impossible. Until this whole mess was over there was no way she would be able to think about anything else. She hated being this in her head. It reminded her of when Anezka had paralyzed her and the only thing she’d had to keep her company was her thoughts and all the backhanded compliments that were unintentional but stung nonetheless.

J.R. could say she was going to get her off until she was blue in the face, but Petra wasn't going to believe her. Not until they dropped the charges and the police agreed that it was self-defense. Otherwise, the idea that the cops were regrouping to arrest her again would keep hanging over her and quite possibly manifest. Petra wouldn't be able to survive being trapped in some cell somewhere for something she didn't do. It was also an example she didn't want for her girls. They didn't remember Rafael being in jail. To them, their father had materialized out of nowhere. But Petra going to jail now was something they wouldn't forget.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that. And if it did what options would she have? Report J.R.? She couldn't. Not because it was J.R., Petra scoffed at the thought. Feelings or not Petra would throw her under the bus if it meant staying out of prison. All her visits to see Magda confirmed it was a place Petra did not want to be. So far, it was the one thing she had managed to avoid. As someone with an already crooked moral compass, it was a fate she was not willing to tempt.

No, it wasn’t just them. After almost reporting J.R., Petra realized there was someone else unknowingly tangled in this mess. If the D.A. became aware that J.R. tampered with evidence, they would no doubt retry the person J.R. fought so hard to keep out of jail. No matter how betrayed Petra felt it was clear the toll that tampering with evidence had taken on Jane. If she reported J.R., then it would be three people in prison who didn’t deserve to be there.

Petra let out a long breath, everything was such a mess.

“Petra, are you okay?”

Startled Petra looked up. She’d forgotten J.R. was still there.

“I’m fine,” she said dismissively.

“Are you sure?” Petra didn’t doubt J.R.'s concern but she simply didn’t want to play that game today. Realizing she was slouching Petra straightened her back, refusing to curl into herself like she’d seen Anezka do so many times.

"I said I'm fine." Petra snapped. Jane nodded and looked past the balcony curtains to an ocean view Petra knew was only more breathtaking at night. Petra allowed herself to stare a little longer, her gaze sharpening when she realized the top J.R. was wearing. It was so like the one from her dream which should be impossible yet here it was, framing the woman she'd had a vivid sex dream about.

Even though she'd tried to avoid alcohol, not liking how dependent she'd become on it these past days, Petra grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet. She debated not pouring one for J.R. but that was too petty even for her. And how long was she going to pretend like she'd never been in a situation like J.R.'s? She was being hypocritical, plain and simple.

She hated this--this new tension that enveloped them and disn't seem to be going anywhere. Petra wanted to forgive J.R. but it was hard. How do you forgive someone who had actively been working against you? The situation had been exacerbated by Jane’s bad legal advice.

Closing her eyes, Petra tried to picture what Jane Villanueva would say. It wasn't difficult, ever since she'd met her she'd taken up a permanent residence in her head. In the beginning, it had been easy for them to fall into a natural rhythm. And maybe if her mother would have let her cut ties with Rafael instead of sucker punching her in the face they could have avoided so much unnecessary drama.

Petra shook her head. Then she wouldn’t have her beautiful girls and out of all the horrible decisions she’d made, turkey basting herself had yielded the best thing in her life.

So, maybe this situation would lead to something else. Or someone else. As long as it didn’t lead to jail Petra would be fine. She’d survived heartbreak before.

With a final sigh, Petra handed J.R. a wine glass, it was a tentative truce. One they both appreciated. She would forgive J.R., Petra knew she would. It would just take time.

Hopefully, she had it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
